Yours Are The Sweetest Eyes I've Ever Seen
by Atramea
Summary: [Multichap HALEB - Set after 5x12] After Mona's funeral, Caleb decides to do something to make Hanna feel better.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day. A long tiring day.

Mona Vanderwall's funeral was over and Hanna Marin had no more tears to cry.

She had been the whole time stuck to her boyfriend's arm, as he had basically dragged her in and then out of the church. She was exhausted. Destroyed. She was like emotionless.

At the end of the day, Caleb walked her home. When they opened the front door, Hanna realized that her mother hadn't come back from work yet, so she looked up at Caleb with puffy eyes.

"I don't want to be alone. Can you please stay here with me until my mom comes back?" she murmured, still hugging his arm.

She really didn't know what she would have done without him.

"Of course." he replied, giving her a small smile that she didn't return, though.

Hanna walked to the couch with him, so she climbed on it with him. Caleb safely wrapped an arm around her shaking body, as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her back with his hand, trying to keep her warm and comfort her, even though the second thing was way harder than the first.

Caleb's tie was hooked too tight around his neck. But this wasn't the reason why he felt so smothered. Actually, he felt totally _useless_. Hanna's life kept being a mess. She had already been through a lot of things, and Mona's death was just the latest of an endless list. He wished he could do something for her, something which could have really helped her, but he really didn't know what. He knew that the only way would have been get rid of -A, but this was like impossible. That's what Hanna and the girls had been trying for years, and he had been trying as well with Toby and other people, but it just never worked.

Caleb also felt guilty because, between all of the bad things happening to Hanna, he had been one of these as well, when he had broken up with her and left for Ravenswood. He was glad he was back now, but he still felt like crap. He knew he had been lucky that Hanna had forgiven him basically straight away, but he just couldn't think about how much pain he had given her. As if she hadn't had enough.

He looked down at her. She had her eyes closed, her face a little messy because of the ruined make-up, her lips were cracked, almost as she was dehydrated. She looked like a mess, but all that Caleb could think is that she was beautiful like an angel. And he obviously also thought she didn't deserved all of that shit.

Why her? She had been through a lot even before -A. Her family was a basical failure, she had had eating disorders, she had been bullied... Why did she have to deal even with this? And the thought that she could have been the one dead made him sick at the stomach.

Caleb sighed deeply and kissed again her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Hanna..." he whispered.

Was there really nothing that he could do for her? He fucking wished he could.

* * *

><p>Hanna was asleep by now. He could still see the tears at the corner of her eyes. Gently, he rubbed his thumb there and wiped them away, shaking his head. She didn't deserve none of this.<p>

He had never liked Mona, at all, but he knew how much she meant to Hanna, despite everything that she had done. Then why Hanna, at the end of the day, had to suffer this way? He kept rubbing her back while she was sleeping. He was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't do anything to make her feel better and this made him feel totally _miserable_.

Then, the front door opened and Ashley Marin got in the house. She immediately noticed Hanna and Caleb on the couch.

"Hi, Ashley." Caleb said in a whisper not to wake Hanna.

"Hi, Caleb... How is she?"

Caleb shrugged slightly, not sure about how to answer. Ashley nodded.

"Thanks for looking after her today." she smiled at him bitterly.

He smiled back.

"Do you want me to tuck her in upstairs in her room before I go?" he asked then.

"No, don't worry. I'll wake her up in a little, I think I should try to make her eat something, even if I know it won't be easy at all..."

Caleb nodded and kissed the top of Hanna's head one last time before getting up from the couch, not waking her.

"I wish I could do something for her... To make her feel better..." Caleb mumbled, looking down at Hanna.

"You're with her, this means the world to her. You're doing more than you could even imagine, Caleb. Trust me."

Caleb sighed and shook his head.

"It's just that... When I see her this way, I wish I could feel the pain on her behalf... I just wish she was happy... She doesn't deserve all of this... She just doesn't." he continued.

"I know, Caleb. I know how do you feel. She's just gonna need the people she loves around her. Maybe she'll be a bit moody in the next few days, but I guess that's comprehensible. Hopefully she'll get over this too, we both know she's strong. We just have to make her feel that we're here for her."

"Yeah." he sighed then, turning again to Hanna, still weakly asleep on the couch.

He thought that it hurt him too much seeing Hanna so broken. Wasn't there really anything that he could do for her?

She needed a break. A break from -A, from Alison, from Zack, from the alcohol, from the school pressure... From Rosewood. From all the bad things that were happening there.

He suddenly had a thought.

"Go home. You need rest too. Goodnight and thank you again for today, Caleb." Ashley said.

"Uhm... Mrs Marin?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe there's something I can actually do for her... But I need your permission."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! My new story is here :) So, let's make some things clear: this takes place after 5x12. Let's pretend that Mona's body was found, so there also was a funeral. Now, this first chapter is set after the funeral, when Caleb takes Hanna home after the tough day. So, what do you guys think Caleb wants to do for Hanna? C'mon, you can guess ;) I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I wanted to share the beginning of this new Haleb project with you all. Soon, I'll publish the beginning of my other new story too, which involves Caleb hiding in Hanna's basement once again ;) Don't worry, "The Mall" will be continued as well ;) I'm just excited to share my new ideas with you all and I hope that you guys will like the new storylines. Thanks for reading! Reminder: reviews make my day better :) Love! xx -Atramea.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hanna didn't want to get up from her bed. Ashley had done anything to make her eat, she had even brought breakfast to her bed, but nothing. Hanna hadn't eaten in two days. She was there, lying in her bed, awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Hanna, sweetie... Please... You need to eat something..." Ashley begged from the doorway.

The tray with the food was on her nightstand, still completely full. Hanna hadn't touched it. Anyway, she didn't reply to her mother, who sighed.

"Look... Mona is dead. And this is horrible, I know, but you have to accept it. Or at least try to. You don't have to treat yourself this way. Nothing that happened is your fault." Ashley continued.

But Hanna thought back to that -A's text: _'It's all your fault.'_ And maybe it was, they shouldn't have involved Mona in their dangerous battle.

"Mom, please... Leave me alone." Hanna murmured weakly.

"Maybe you need some of your friends?"

"I don't need anyone right now."

"Caleb?"

"No one, mom. Neither Aria, Spencer and Emily, nor Caleb or you. No one. Just... Close the door, mom. Please." Hanna mumbled, turning herself in the sheets.

* * *

><p>In half an hour, Hanna heard someone knocking on the door of her bedroom.<p>

"I'm sleeping, go away." she muttered.

The door, however, opened and Caleb got in the bedroom.

"If you were sleeping, you wouldn't talk." he said with a small smile.

"Caleb, please, just leave me alone." Hanna replied snorting, placing the blankets over her head.

"Hanna..."

"Caleb, please. If my mom called you to make you try something to pull me out of bed or make me eat, well, nothing will work." she cut him off.

"Your mom didn't tell me anything. I wanted to come and she just let me in."

"Well, whatever, I'm not gonna get up or eat anything."

"Fine." Caleb shrugged, as he sat on her bed.

Hanna gave him a look from under the blankets.

"So are you just gonna stay here watching me?" she asked perplexed.

"Probably."

Hanna sighed and sat up in bed.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked again.

"Because I love you. Look, Hanna, I know that you feel like crap and that's totally comprehensible, but... I won't leave you alone, whether you want it or not."

Hanna let out another deep sigh and looked at him.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Hanna would have kept saying she just needed to be left alone, but she actually needed Caleb's closure like oxygen, even though she showed the exact opposite. But Caleb knew what was the truth.

Caleb took one of her hands and squeezed it.

"I need to tell you something." he breathed out then.

Hanna looked at him almost worried. She absolutely didn't wanna have anything like a fight with Caleb, especially now. He caught sight of that look and slightly smiled at her.

"It's nothing bad, I promise." he added.

Hanna just nodded, so he took that as his clue to go on.

"Well... In the past weeks I've thought a lot about what I should have given you for Christmas. I wanted something special for you. And then I finally decided, but now... You know, I was thinking to give you my Christmas present early. Like, now. I think that maybe it will make you feel a little better."

"Caleb, you're very sweet and I really appreciate this, but I don't think that give me some kind of jewel three weeks before Christmas will make me feel better..."

"I'm sorry, babe, but that's not a jewel." he replied, smiling.

"So what is it?" Hanna asked again, doubtful that her boyfriend's present would have actually helped her.

Caleb cleared his throat and pulled out a paper envelope from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Here." he handed it to Hanna, still smiling.

"Is this a love letter?" Hanna asked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe something better." Caleb shrugged.

Hanna grabbed the envelope from Caleb's hand and opened it. There were two pieces of paper in there. Hanna raised her eyebrows and pull them out.

Two tickets.

Airplane tickets.

Destination: _Paris_.

"Caleb... What are those?"

"_Those_ are two weeks in Paris, just me and you." he replied then, winking at her.

Hanna widened her eyes and stared at the two tickets in her hands, speechless.

"My mom will never let me leave for two weeks with you to the other side of the world." she murmured then, shaking her head.

"Oh, she will, trust me. I've already talked to her. She thinks it would be great for you to stay away from Rosewood for a few days." Caleb immediately replied.

"Caleb, I... I don't know what to say..." Hanna stuttered.

"Just say 'yes'. We've been talking about a trip together for at least one year. I had already decided to take you away, but then, with all that happened throughout these last days, I've only realized that this is the best decision. And I know that you've always wanted to go to Paris. Hanna, you need a break. _We_ need a break. And this trip won't be just a distraction. You know, I feel that I wasted a lot of time staying in Ravenswood away from you. I've missed you like hell and I think that two weeks together far from everything and everyone, just me and you, would be perfect. I wanna spend some time in the city of love with the person I love and I'll be honored if this person wants the same. So, Hanna Marin, do you want to go to Paris with me? I swear I'll make these two weeks the best two weeks of your life."

Hanna sighed and looked outside her window from her spot.

"So?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb, I can go to Paris with my boyfriend for two weeks... And Mona can't and will never be able to because she's dead. _Dead_." Hanna murmured, still staring at the window.

Caleb sighed deeply and gently turned her head so she could face him.

"Hanna, I'm sorry for what happened. But, hey, just because she's dead, it doesn't mean that you have to renounce to live your life too. I'm pretty sure that Mona wouldn't have wanted to see you this way. I know this is hard, babe... But I'm gonna help you to get over it. Look, I wish I could stop this hell, I wish I was the one in danger instead of all of you, I wish no one was dead, but... I can't. All I can do right now is stay with you and protect you... And take you away from here for some days. I love you, Hanna. Let's just do the things we want to do. Let's just _live_. -A, Alison, Zack, the alcohol or anybody and anything else... None of all these people or things has the right to stop our life. We deserve to be happy. That's why you have to get up from this bed and get your beautiful ass to Paris with me."

Hanna melted at his words and the way he was looking at her, so she just threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her on the bed hugging him tight.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear, as Caleb hugged back.

Caleb slightly pulled away and noticed the few tears streaming down her face, then he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Hey, don't cry... We deserve to be happy, did you hear me?" he whispered.

Hanna gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"So... Are you coming to Paris with me?" Caleb asked again, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'd love to." Hanna smiled, before kissing his lips.

They kissed for a while, Caleb trying his best to kiss her worries away. When he pulled away, he noticed that the tickets had fallen to the floor, so he took them and placed on Hanna's nightstand.

"So... When are we leaving?" Hanna asked, holding Caleb's hand.

"Oh, uhm... How does tomorrow sound?" Caleb smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guysssss! I'm so happy! Twelve reviews for the first chapter? You're amazing :) I'm glad that you like this new idea ;) Okay, basically everyone guessed correctly... It's time for a Haleb trip :') This thing in the show has been mentioned like twice and I'd love to see them actually a few days together far from everyone and everything, but I guess that we won't have the opportunity to see it on screen, so... I wanted to make my version :) And, well, I think that Paris is the most romantic city of the world, so..;) Let me know if you like where I'm going with this :D But I have to warn you: this story is gonna be extremely fluffy, get ready xD So, a guest asked me if I like an idea for a story in which Hanna is Caleb's secretary or something like that... I definitely like that, but for now I'm gonna stay focused on my three current stories :) Maybe when I'll finish "The Mall", I'm gonna consider your idea, thanks for suggest ;) So, now, I have my three stories: if you're looking for something hot, check "The Mall"; if you're looking for some drama, check "Back To The Basement"; and if you're looking for some fluffiness, well, you're in the right place ;) Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites! Keep it up ;) Love you guys, xx -Atramea.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, at half past six in the afternoon, Hanna and Caleb were taking their seats on the plane. Ashley had come with them to the airport and helped them with the luggages, then the two had said goodbye to the woman and were now on the plane.

"Here, Han. This is us." Caleb said, pinpointing the two seats.

"Can I stay near the window?" Hanna asked with a shy smile.

"Of course." Caleb smiled, making room to Hanna to make her pass first.

She took her seat and Caleb did the same. He rested his arm on the armrest and the palm of his hand was placed against it as well. Hanna immediately placed her hand over his, as he slightly spreaded his fingers to make hers fit in between his.

"I still think this is crazy..." she whispered, throwing her head back against her seat.

Caleb turned to her and smirked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because yesterday I thought I would have spent the rest of my life in bed, and today I'm on a plane heading to Paris where I'm gonna stay for the next two weeks."

"You know, maybe it's actually a little crazy. I've just booked the flights and the hotel, I haven't planned anything else. I don't know what we're gonna do when we'll land. But... All that matters is that we're together. We've always wanted to do a trip together, so... Here we are."

Hanna smiled and leaned in a bit to press a quick peck on his lips.

"You're right. I'm glad to do something crazy with you." she added, still smiling.

"And I'm glad that you're smiling."

Hanna smiled even more at his words.

"How much all of this costed to you?" she asked then.

Caleb chuckled.

"Hey, this is a present. You know I'm not gonna say anything about the price..." he added.

"You didn't have to choose a place so far. We could have just gone somewhere else in America, I don't know, the place wasn't important. Flights to Europe are so expensive and I know it, Caleb."

"Paris has always been the place of your dreams. And it's the most romantic city in the world. I wanted to go to Paris, so I chose Paris. You don't have to worry about money, okay? I'm willing to spend everything I have for you. I don't give a shit about anything but make you happy."

"I would have been happy even if you would have taken me to the lake..."

"But it might wouldn't have been enough to make you get up from that damn bed." he smirked.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Probably." she sighed.

"So are you okay with Paris?"

"I'm more than okay! It's the place of my dreams, Caleb!" she squealed happily.

"I've already said that." he chuckled.

Hanna giggled as well and then rested her head on Caleb's shoulder.

"How long the flight will take?" she asked.

"Something like eight hours."

"God, it will never end..." Hanna muttered.

Caleb kissed the top of her head.

"You can sleep. When we'll land, it will be around eight in the morning in Paris. I guess we're gonna go to the hotel, have breakfast and then take a quick nap so we're gonna be able to wake up by lunch time. And then, we can go wherever you want. Even that road where there are all the shops, which I'm sure you'll love. How do you feel about it?" Caleb said.

Hanna looked up at him and he could swear they were literally sparkling of glee.

"I feel that I love you. You're the best." Hanna whispered.

Caleb smiled and then lowered his head a little to kiss her. Her hands cupped his face and his hugged her tiny waist as Hanna allowed him to deepen the kiss. The plane speaker announced it was time to fasten the belts because they were about to take off, but Hanna and Caleb were too busy to pay attention to it. That was until a stewardess came up to them and cleared her throat. They pulled away and immediately blushed realizing the stewardness' presence and all the passengers' eyes on themselves. Caleb rubbed the back of his hand around his mouth to wipe away Hanna's lipgloss, as she simply looked to the floor.

"You must fasten your seatbelts. We're taking off." the stewardness said, shaking her head and disappearing.

Once she was gone, Hanna and Caleb bursted into laughter.

"I'd better fall asleep." Hanna said, resting again her head on Caleb's shoulder, who wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, you would." he whispered, still smiling.

"Wake me up when they bring us dinner."

"I will."

So, Caleb grabbed his iPod and wore the headphones, turning on his favorite music and then replaced his arm protectively around Hanna. She quickly fell asleep on Caleb's shoulder, but it wasn't long before Caleb, resting his head on Hanna's, fell asleep as well with the music in his headphones.

Eventually, it was Caleb who was woken up by Hanna for dinner. And then, after eating, they both decided to watch a movie, which was a typical boring comedy which leaded them to fall asleep in the meanwhile. Again, Hanna snuggling against Caleb's chest and Caleb resting his head on Hanna's.

* * *

><p>Caleb woke up first. The first thing his gaze caught was a dim light from the window. Sunrise. He gave a look down at Hanna and found her asleep, so he gently kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Babe... Open your eyes..." he whispered then.

Hanna slowly lifted her eyelids while a soft groan escaped from her lips. But then, looking outside the window, she wondered by the view.

"Wow..." she softly said, as she came closer to the window.

Caleb turned around and found a stewardness walking through the seats, who luckily wasn't the one who had told them to fasten the seatbelts.

"Excuse me... When are we landing?" he asked.

"In two hours we'll be in Paris." she smiled.

"Thanks." he replied, as the stewardness walked away.

"It's wonderful..." Hanna commented, still staring at the sunrise.

"Just like you." Caleb whispered.

Hanna giggled and kissed him quickly, then she returned to look through the window.

"I've never seen a sunrise from an airplane. It's just amazing..." she continued, her nose smashed against the glass.

"Yeah, me neither. I thought it was worth to wake you up."

"So... Time left?" Hanna asked then, turning to Caleb.

"Two hours. You can go back to sleep, if you want."

"No, I'm okay. How did the movie end, by the way?"

Caleb chuckled.

"I have no idea. It was lame, wasn't it? I fell asleep too." he replied.

Hanna laughed and rested her head on Caleb's shoulder once again, as he stroked her hair.

"When we'll land, I'm gonna take you somewhere where we can have croissants for breakfast. Everyone says that they're fantastic." Caleb whispered.

Hanna laughed.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Your French pronunciation is adorable."

Caleb blushed.

"Say it again." Hanna commanded, lifting her head and looking into his eyes.

"Absolutely not."

"C'mon." Hanna whined.

"No."

Hanna came closer and drew kisses all around his jawline.

"Please, Rivers..." she whispered hoarsely.

Caleb couldn't tell why, but when Hanna called him with his last name, it kinda turned him on. He bited his lip and finally gave in.

"_Croissants_."

Hanna giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you." she said then, as Caleb shook his head.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Hanna and Caleb arrived in Paris. They took their luggages and passed over the metal detector without problems, so they stopped for a while in the airport to make some calls. Hanna immediately called her mother, who picked up soon.<p>

"Hanna?"

"Mom, hey... We've just landed."

"How was the flight? Everything okay? Where are you now?"

"Calm down, mom. Everything's okay. The flight was long and pretty boring, but at least Caleb and I saw the sunrise from the window... It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen! Anyway, we're still at the airport, but soon we'll call a cab and go to the hotel. Caleb told me he's gonna take me somewhere where we can have some French croissants for breakfast!" she replied, eventually giggling.

"Okay, sweetie. Be careful, okay?"

"Sure, mom. Caleb will look after me, though."

"I know... I wouldn't have let you leave with him if I didn't trust him."

"Thank you for letting him do this... Don't worry, we'll be fine. C'mon, now go to sleep... In Pennsylvania it's two am, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but call me whenever you want to, okay?"

"Okay, mom. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too. Say hi to Caleb."

"I will. Bye."

As Hanna turned to Caleb, she saw him smiling talking to the phone. He was probably talking to his mother.

She looked at him and realized how much she felt lucky to have him. Despite the whole -A mess in her life, she had him. He was like her rock. He was always there for her, and if he wasn't, well, at least he always managed to come back for her. Then, he hung up and approached her.

"Hey, did you call your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah. She told me to say you hi for her. And you, did you call your mom?"

"Yeah. She told me to take a lot of pictures and then send them to her. You know, I wanna make you two meet, as soon as possible. I'm sure she'll love you to pieces."

Hanna blushed and smiled.

"Well, then our next trip will be to Montecito." she said.

"Yeah. You know, I also thought to take you there now instead of Paris, but then I realized that I wanted to be with you alone. No parents, no cockblockers little brothers, no pressure... Just me and you." he shrugged.

Hanna giggled.

"Well, I'm glad to be here with you now." she added then.

"I'm glad too. What about ther girls... Have you heard from one of them?"

"Not yet. When we'll be at the hotel I'm gonna call Spencer. She isn't the type who sleeps a lot."

Caleb chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Well, let's go to the hotel, then." he said, squeezing it.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was just a filler :) In the next chapter, you'll see Haleb's first day in Paris! Get ready for waterfalls of fluffiness :D I'm glad you guys liked the idea of Paris by the way... I read a lot of stories about them going to Montecito, and I thought that making them go there was kinda trivial, so I decided for Paris :) I've been there a few years ago and it's such a wonderful and romantic city, but I'd say that you all should come to my Italy as well, that's wonderful too ;) Haha, anyway thank you everyone for your reviews, you're really amazing :) Hope to keep Hanna and Caleb in character, because I really care about that! Let me know whatever you think, I always read you guys :) Love! xx -Atramea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna and Caleb took a cab and they reached their hotel soon. It was in the centre of the city, and the Eiffel Tower was not so far in front of it.

They walked to the reception carrying their luggages, then Caleb spoke to the lady under the counter.

"Excuse me, there should be a reservation under Caleb Rivers." he said.

The lady checked something on her computer and nodded.

"Yeah, here it is. I need your identity cards, please." she replied.

Hanna and Caleb gave her their documents, then the woman smiled and, after another checking, gave them back to the couple along with two keys.

"Room 507. Fifth floor. Have a nice staying." she added.

Hanna and Caleb thanked her and walked to the elevator. Hanna pressed the '5' button and the elevator started going up.

"Fifth floor? Seriously? So, if there are gonna be elevator troubles we're supposed to use the stairs? To reach the freaking fifth floor? In that case, you know that you should carry me, right?" she muttered.

Caleb chuckled.

"The elevator is and will be okay. Anyway, the fifth floor is such an amazing floor." he replied then.

"Why?" Hanna asked perplexed.

"Oh, you'll see." he winked at her.

Then, the elevator door opened and the two made their way to their room. Caleb opened the door with his key and the sight surprised Hanna.

It was a really nice room. The walls were all red, there was a huge king-size bed, which had two nightstands with a vase of flowers on each one, with a TV in front of it, along with a minibar and a closet. Then, the bathroom was quite large, there was a bath which can be also used as a shower, and it was all made of white ceramic tiles.

"Looks nice." she smiled, placing her suitcase near the closet and sitting on the bed.

"Yeah." Caleb smiled.

"So... Why the fifth floor would be an amazing floor?"

"Oh... Right." Caleb chuckled.

He walked to the other side of the bed, where the wall next to it was partly covered by two tall and large curtains, obviously red. Then, he simply parted the curtains, revealing a really amazing view.

"Welcome to Paris, Hanna Marin." he smiled.

There was a balcony from where you could see the Eiffel Tower right in front of you. It didn't look too far from there. It was just beautiful. The sun filtered through the metal pilasters and you could see its shadow projected all over the city.

"Oh my God..." Hanna whispered, coming closer.

Caleb opened the balcony and allowed her to stand outside. Hanna stared at the Eiffel Tower and everything she could see of Paris from there, smiling largely, as Caleb came outside with her.

"If we were at the second floor, I think we couldn't see all of this view." he shrugged.

Hanna giggled and turned to face him.

"Caleb, it's perfect." she said.

He smiled and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"You know what? Now I'm gonna go to the restaurant of the hotel and see if they have some croissants, and if they do, I'm gonna bring two of them here so we could eat in our room... And then, if you're tired, we can get some rest before going out. What do you think?" he said.

Hanna turned her head a little and nodded slightly.

"Alright. I'll wait for you here." she replied.

Caleb kissed her lips and then got out of the room, as Hanna remained there admiring the amazing view of Paris.

* * *

><p>Caleb found the croissants and bought two of them, then walked back to the room, where he found Hanna lying on bed still completely clothed, just without her shoes. Caleb smiled and handed her the bag with their croissants.<p>

"You found them!" Hanna squealed.

"Of course I have." he replied, taking off his shoes as well.

"Smells good." she sentenced, sniffing from the opening of the bag.

Hanna then lifted herself and Caleb climbed on the bed, so she was now lying in between his legs with her head resting on his lower chest. She took the first croissant and handed it to Caleb, then she took the other one for herself and placed the bag on the nightstand. Hanna took the first bite and she was totally pleased by the taste.

"This is one of the best things I've ever eaten in my whole life!" she squealed.

"Told you they were very good." Caleb commented.

* * *

><p>When they finished, Hanna took her mobile and then replaced herself comfortable in between Caleb's legs.<p>

"Let's call Spencer." she said.

She used Facetime and made sure she was catching both her and Caleb with the camera, then Spencer accepted the call.

"Hey, you French guys!" she said.

"Spence! I know you weren't sleeping!" Hanna replied, as Caleb weaved at her from behind.

"Well, it's around three am but I know you would have called sooner or later, and..." Spencer said, then turned the camera and revealed both Aria and Emily with her.

"Oh my God! You guys are having a sleepover without me!" Hanna joked.

"We were all waiting for you to call!" Aria shouted from behind.

"Where are you guys now, though?" Spencer continued.

"In our hotel room. C'mon, Han, show them what we can see from our balcony!" Caleb said, lightly nudging Hanna.

"Yeah! You guys can't even imagine how amazing our view is!" she squealed, getting up from Caleb and then from the bed and walking to the balcony.

She showed the view to the girls, who all gasped in surprise at the same time.

"That's amazing!" Aria exclaimed.

"Oh my God, Han!" Spencer added.

Emily, instead, remained speechless and lowered her gaze. Hanna noticed her expression and asked explications.

"Em? Is everything okay?"

Emily sighed, then let out a sad smile.

"Yeah, it's just... I've always thought that Ali and I would have gone there together someday. We used to talk a lot about Paris. But now I know the person whom she really is, and... Yeah, I guess it's better like this." she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Em. I should have remembered..." Hanna replied, but Emily interrupted her.

"No, Hanna. Don't apologize. You have a wonderful guy by your side and you guys totally deserve this. I hope you'll have a good time there."

"Yeah, but... I'm still not completely sure that I did the right thing leaving you guys there with all the stuff going on..." Hanna commented.

"Hanna, don't worry. You were the one who was the worst about Mona, but now we can see you smile. Caleb asked us if we were fine with his idea to take you there for a while, and we totally were. And seeing you this way is the confirmation that it's the best thing for you. We're okay here, don't worry about us. Have fun and don't think too much about Rosewood, okay? C'mon, you're in Paris with your boyfriend!" Spencer reassured her.

Hanna smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But promise me that you'll call me for anything, okay? Don't worry about the time zone..." she added.

"Promise. And you have to do the same, call us for anything. And post a lot of pictures on Facebook, okay?" Aria said.

The four chuckled together.

"Okay. Go to sleep now, guys." Hanna said then.

"Yeah, mommy. Have fun there and say hi to Caleb." Spencer replied.

"I will. We'll talk later. Goodnight." Hanna smiled.

"Bye, Han!" the four exclaimed at the same time.

Hanna ended the call and came back in the room.

"The guys were..." she started, but she stopped when she saw Caleb sleeping on the bed.

She smiled at that sight and then climbed on the bed with him, resting her head on his chest.

"Hey... Everything okay?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Everything perfect." she whispered back, adjusting herself in a comfortable position.

Caleb held her against his chest and smiled before falling asleep once again, and Hanna fell asleep too in a few minutes. After all, they had slept not very much, furthermore on the plane, which wasn't a real sleep. They were both tired and needed to sleep before starting their first day in Paris.

* * *

><p>Hanna woke up just because Caleb was kissing her everywhere. She giggled and slightly pulled him away.<p>

"Okay, okay, I'm awake." she said.

"Good. You know, it's one pm, we'd better eat something and then finally have a walk around here. I can't wait to see Paris." he said smiling, sitting on the edge of the bed and hooking his shoes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she smiled, before putting her shoes back on as well.

They had lunch in the restaurant of the hotel, where they tried some French food which was really good. Then, they finally exited the building.

"Okay, so... Where do I take my beautiful princess?" Caleb smiled, grabbing Hanna's hand.

Hanna interlaced her fingers with Caleb's and showed the biggest of her smiles.

"I wanna see the Eiffel Tower first. I mean, I already saw it from the balcony, but now I'd like to see it... Closer." she replied.

"Perfect. We'll go right there. On top of it, if you're not scared about it." Caleb replied.

"Me? Scared?" Hanna demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know how tall is it, right?"

"Well, actually... All I know it's that... It's very tall." she shrugged.

"Very tall, huh?" he chuckled.

"We'll go on top of it. That's for sure." Hanna replied, serious.

Caleb chuckled again and the two started walking towards the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

><p>When they were right under that, Hanna could feel a pain to her neck when she tried to lift her head to look at the tower in its whole height.<p>

"Gosh, this is very very tall." she mumbled.

"You're still okay if we reach the top, right?" Caleb asked her smiling.

"Yeah..."

She didn't look very convinced, though.

"Hey, that's not necessary. I mean, if you don't want to go there, it's okay. And you have a lot of days to change your mind, you know." Caleb told her then.

"No, I wanna go there. It's been my dream since I was a kid." Hanna replied, nodding.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, really." she smiled.

Caleb leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's go then." he said immediately after.

They waited a lot inside, since there was a lot of people. The queue was pretty long, but they could eventually reach the top of the tower, taking the elevator. Hanna obviously hadn't wanted to go for the stairs. When they were there though, Hanna hesitated to look through the window.

"Caleb, I... I don't think I can look down." she muttered, stopping walking towards the window.

Caleb stopped walking as well, but didn't leave her hand.

"It's okay if you don't want to. But I don't want you to regret not to have done it, when we'll be back in Rosewood." he smiled.

"Well, I guess you're right." she sighed.

And then, hand in hand, the two finally reached the window. And, yes, that was definitely a wonderful view. You could see every corner of Paris. The people were small like ants. You could feel powerful. It was like being on top of the world, like no one could be upper than you.

"Wow..." Hanna breathed out.

"Well, I think that's better than the balcony of our room." Caleb replied.

"Caleb, it's fantastic. Seriously."

"Yeah. It is."

"I'm glad you convinced me to look." she giggled then.

Caleb chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's just our first day. I want you to see a lot of wonderful things." he said then.

"What about we take some pictures to send my mom, your mom and the girls?"

"Well, this view definitely deserves it."

Hanna took her iPhone and then took a few pictures of the view from their spot, eventually including her and Caleb in the picture too. Then Caleb turned her head to him and kissed her lips, as Hanna took a picture.

"This is the most beautiful one." Caleb said then, looking at the display.

Hanna smiled and shoved the mobile in her purse, then threw herself into Caleb's arms.

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear.

"You don't have to thank me." he whispered back, holding her tight.

"Now I can say that I kissed my boyfriend on top of the Eiffel Tower, you know?" she said then, slowly pulling away.

"Every girl's dream, right?"

"_You_ are every girl's dream. I'm so lucky..."

Caleb smiled and kissed her again, this time longer. When they pulled away, Caleb rested his forehead on hers, intensely looking into her eyes.

"I'll never leave you again. Never again. You'll always have me. I promise." he whispered, stroking her cheek.

"I know." she whispered back, nodding.

And Hanna knew that his promise, made on top of the Eiffel Tower, was honest. She was sure he would have never hurt her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, I had warned you, a lot of fluff is going on here :D I hope you liked this and the promise on top of the Eiffel Tower ;) (**Oh, Spencer was never arrested in this fic) ..**But I promise that you'll definitely love the next chapter (or at least I hope so xD), it's my favorite! And the title of this story will finally make sense ;) Just an hint: Moulin Rouge...;) So, I know I haven't updated in a while but I had exams... Anyway thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites! You guys make me smile :) reading that you love my stories means a lot to me :D A guest asked me how do I say "cockblockers" in French... Ugh, I really don't know, but I'm Italian by the way :) Well, in Italian we don't have a word for "cockblocker", but let's say that "rompicazzo" (which literally can be translated with "cock-breaker") is close enough hahaha :D I'd really like to know if you enjoyed this chapter though, so, if you want, I'll be happy to read your reviews :) Thanks a lot for reading :) Tomorrow I'll probably update "Back To The Basement" ;) Have a nice weekend everyone! Love! xx -Atramea.**


	5. Chapter 5

Caleb took Hanna to a classy restaurant in the centre of the city for dinner. He made her eat anything possible. He always wanted Hanna to eat properly. And luckily for him, she liked a lot the local food.

After dinner, he told her he wanted to take her somewhere. Hanna insisted to know where, but Caleb didn't give in. She couldn't guess until, after a long walk, they arrived right in front of the famous Moulin Rouge. Caleb knew how much Hanna loved that movie. She had made him watch it more than once. She always ended up crying, by the way.

Hanna stood there with a surprised expression.

"I can't believe we're actually here..." she murmured.

"I thought you wanted to give a look." he smiled at her.

"Caleb, how do you know how to get here?"

"Well, I studied a lot the city before leaving. I thought about all the places you would have wanted to visit when we would have been here. I've also have this map on the phone, by the way."

"Oh my gosh I'm right here, in the place where Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor filmed 'Moulin Rouge'! You'll see how much Aria will envy me when I'll send her these pictures!" Hanna squealed, grabbing her mobile and taking plenty pictures.

Caleb smiled watching her so happy. It made him feel good. Her happiness was his happiness.

When Hanna was done with her pictures, she finally put the phone back in her purse. Then, she hugged Caleb and placed her head in the crook of his neck. He gently rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Remember that scene in the movie when there are Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor and he sings to her?" he whispered.

"Of course... So what?"

"That song has a lot of wonderful verses, but... You know... There's one that has always made me think about you."

Hanna pulled away a little to look into his eyes, smiling.

"Which one?" she asked, curious.

Caleb smiled and slowly started rocking her back and forth, then he softly sang a few words.

"_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue... Anyway the thing is, what I really mean... Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen..._"

Hanna smiled largely at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Caleb, I..." she stuttered, but he interrupted her.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I know that your eyes are blue and not green... But it's true, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen. Well, I know that I'm not Ewan McGregor, but..."

This time was Hanna who interrupted him.

"You're better than Ewan McGregor." she smiled, before kissing him.

When Caleb pulled away, though, he noticed a few tears streaming down Hanna's eyes.

"What's wrong, princess?" he asked concerned, wiping them away.

"Nothing. I'm just being very emotional."

Caleb smiled.

"Hey, I don't wanna see you cry... These eyes are too beautiful for that, okay?" he whispered.

Hanna nodded slightly and then hugged him again.

"There's one last thing that I wanna show you before ending this first day, though." he whispered as he held her.

"Really?" Hanna's muffled voice replied.

"Really. But we should hurry up because we need to be on the balcony of our room for midnight."

Hanna looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. Caleb chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, just trust me. Let's go." he said then.

* * *

><p>When it was midnight, then, they were right there, on the balcony. Caleb was behind Hanna, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and she was standing there confused.<p>

"So... What are we waiting?" she asked.

"It's a few minutes late, but... It should start any second."

"But what?"

"I can't tell you. It would be no longer a surprise."

Hanna sighed. She was lost in the view of Paris by night, which was awesome by the way, and waiting for something, even if she didn't know what. But she trusted Caleb. She knew he had something in store for her.

Suddenly, the Eiffel Tower, which had all its lights on, went black. All the lights all around its pillars went off.

"What happened?" Hanna asked.

"I think it's starting." Caleb smiled.

Hanna was even more confused, but she understood when all the lights were turned on again, but in a different way. They started flashing just like the tower was a huge Christmas tree, then they all turned off together slowly and then on after a few seconds. And then again, on and off, like they had a rhythm, like they were playing a show. It was totally awesome. Hanna was sure it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She didn't even know how did it last, because she was lost watching them, but then, eventually the lights went off all together and, after a few seconds, they were on again, but this time they remained permanent. She turned to Caleb, who had remained there silent, and smiled at him.

"That was... Amazing." she whispered.

"Did you like it?" he asked, smiling back.

"Of course. How did you know?"

"Internet. I read a lot about Paris before coming here. I wanted to be ready. Everynight, when it's midnight, the Eiffel Tower does that thing with its lights. I knew this would have been beautiful to see, that's why I wanted to show you... And I'm glad you liked it."

Hanna hugged him tight and tears came up again in her eyes. Caleb held her and slowly led her inside. When he pulled away, he noticed her tears and wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Hanna... Stop crying. Please don't. What's wrong? You can't enjoy this because of what happened in Rosewood? Or maybe am I doing something wrong? Please tell me..." he whispered gently, concerned.

Hanna shook her head.

"You're doing amazing. I'm crying just because... It's working. I can't forget what happened to Mona, I can't just not think about it, but... You're giving me a reason to be happy, despite everything. And the reason is you. These are tears of happiness. And all of this is just wonderful. You and I here together... You don't even know how much you're doing for me. Thank you, Caleb..." she said, smiling between tears.

Caleb smiled at her.

"I love you, Hanna..." he whispered, stroking her cheeks.

"I love you too, so much..." she replied softly.

Caleb kissed her gently, but as soon as she kissed back, it became heated. They hadn't made love in a while, the last time was the night before the day they had broken up, when he had to leave for Ravenswood. He didn't want to force her to do anything, of course, but he obviously had _that_ desire. He thought she couldn't have been ready to do it, though, maybe she just didn't feel to, after only a few days from Mona's murder. So he just kissed her with delicacy, keeping his hands for himself. Hanna pulled away after a few minutes and rested her forehead on his, giving him a small smile, as a few tears kept streaming down her big blue eyes.

"Caleb..." she whispered simply.

"Babe, you don't have to do anything that you don't want. If you're not ready, it's fine, we can just cuddle and get some sleep, okay?" he whispered back, wiping away her tears.

"Caleb... I wanna make love to you." she said with decision, nodding and tightening her grasp around his waist.

"Are you sure? We can keep waiting until you'll feel better, I don't want to push you..."

Hanna shook her head, smiling.

"I need you tonight." she whispered then.

Caleb smiled at her and nodded, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. And then, he restarted kissing her, slowly, as he led her to bed. She lied down and Caleb hovered her, as he tossed away his sweater. He captured her lips with his once again, as his hands unbuttoned her shirt. When he was done, Hanna pulled away and took it off, then she unzipped Caleb's jeans, as he drew kisses around her neck. Then, Caleb slowly slipped down Hanna's skirt, and then he looked at her in only her underwear. Hanna felt her cheeks burning under his gaze.

"Stop looking at me that way." she giggled, embarassed.

Caleb chuckled.

"Sorry. It's just that... You're beautiful." he replied, smiling.

She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him, and Caleb slowly unhooked and removed her bra while kissing. He moved his hands down Hanna's body, caressing it slowly, with sweetness, like he was scared to break it. Hanna could feel goosebumps as his fingertips brushed against her bare skin. It was way too long since the last time she had been able to feel all of those emotions. She moved her hands down his toned bare back as well, until she reached the waistband of his boxers, which she slipped down with her thumbs. Caleb kicked them off and moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, then he trailed kisses between her breasts and then on her belly, as he slipped down her panties too. He removed them down her feet and toss them on the floor, then he looked down at her and bit his lip in front of her flawlessness. Hanna pulled him down again, but Caleb stopped her and reached for his wallet, on the nightstand, from where he pulled out a long stripe of condoms. They were something like...thirty. Hanna gulped and gave him a strange look, then Caleb chuckled.

"You wouldn't want to know who gave me these before leaving, trust me." he said, as he grabbed one from the stripe.

Hanna preferred not to ask more, then Caleb came back on top of her, pulled the blankets all over them. He kissed her softly and then took both of her hands in his, interlacing their fingers. He brushed his nose against hers and smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, holding tight her hands.

"Yes." she whispered back, before kissing him again.

And then, finally, after a long time, they made themselves a single one. Caleb entered Hanna's body in the sweetest way possible, slowly and gently, as Hanna let out a soft moan in his mouth. He pulled away and looked at her again, searching for her permission to keep going, so she nodded at him and Caleb restarted moving, still slowly, still gently. He never left her eyes, wanting to see if she was fine, if he wasn't being too rude, if everything was going okay.

"What is it? Is there something wrong? You look at me like it's the first time that we make love..." Hanna whispered, slightly panting.

"It's just that... I was an idiot leaving you... I feared this would have never happened again... I just don't want to lose you... Never again..." he whispered back.

"You won't..." Hanna replied softly, leaving his hands to place hers on his bare back, pulling him closer to her.

Caleb restarted moving into her, with a pace still slow and calm. He made love to her gently, without thrusting too hard, without leaving lovebites or hickeys, without risking to hurt her in any possible way. They had always liked making passionate love to each other, marking each other, leaving bites and scratches all around their bodies, in an almost aggressive way, but this time everything was purely sweet and romantic. It was different than every time before. Caleb wanted Hanna to feel totally and unconditionally loved, he wanted to show her how much she was important to him, how much he had missed her, how endless was his love for her. And the night view of Paris from their balcony was the perfect background.

"I missed you..." Hanna sighed, closing her eyes.

"I missed you too... You don't know how much..." Caleb replied, between kisses on her neck.

Hanna wrapped her legs around Caleb's waist and slightly speeded up the pace of his movements, enough to reach her peak. She moaned his name into his ear, and when he heard it, he couldn't help but released himself into her as well, feeling their bodies shake together. He whispered her name in her ear too, and then kissed her waiting for his muscles to stop twitching, and when they did, he lied next to Hanna and pulled her against his chest. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"I love you." Hanna whispered, placing her head on his chest and hugging his waist.

"I love you too, babe." Caleb whispered back, smiling down at her.

She hugged him tighter and he kissed the top of her head, still stroking her hair. And in a few minutes, Hanna was sound asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>He looked down at her. She looked so peaceful asleep. It was like an angel. Caleb sighed and then he suddenly started crying, silently. The truth is that he was scared. Scared to death to lose her. Rosewood wasn't a safe place at all, and what had happened to Mona was the nth confirmation. He was so damn scared that something could have happened to Hanna as well. He feared that he couldn't have been enough to protect her. He could have never forgiven himself if something would have happened to her.<p>

He had never told her the whole truth about Ravenswood until everything was over just in order to protect her. He had been willing even to break up with her if this was the price to keep her safe. He was willing to do anything to protect her. But the truth was that Hanna's life was _always_ in a costant danger, and Caleb had never been able to change that. He was just scared. He had to be strong for her, and he would have been, but he was actually scared to death to lose the most important person of his life. So, when she was asleep and couldn't see him, he just cried all his fears out. He didn't want her to see him that way. Yeah, he might was strong, but he also was _human_.

"I'll always do anything to protect you. Whatever I'll have to do, Hanna, I promise..." he whispered to the sleepy beauty in his arms.

He just hoped with all himself that his 'anything' would have been enough.

He wiped his tears away, then he glanced at the balcony and a slight smile appeared on his face. At least, they had still two weeks not to think about hell. They were together in Paris and they had to enjoy that. They deserved to, he was the one who had told Hanna that. Maybe he could stop thinking about Rosewood too, for now. He looked one last time and Hanna and then he fell asleep as well.

At least, now, they were happy and most of all safe together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I honestly love this chapter :) it's like the heart of the fic :) So, I need to know if you enjoyed it! The song, the Eiffel Tower, their first time after a while... Cheesy enough? Haha :) What about Caleb scared for Hanna? Cute?...Thanks for reviews/follows/favorites as always! You're amazing! I'll wait for you to let me know your thoughts this time too! I'll update my other stories in the next days ;) Have a nice weekend :D xx -Atramea.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna and Caleb had spent their first week in Paris. Everything was going perfectly. They had visited Montmartre, Notre Dame, the Louvre and all the main places of the city, and they had also spent the weekend at Disneyland Paris. Hanna had never been at Disneyland in Cali, and Caleb, after taking her to Disneyland Paris, had promised her that he would have soon taken her to Disneyland also in California, when they would have gone together to meet his family. They had had a lot of fun, and Hanna was day by day happier and she could smile despite the whole Mona thing and despite –A.

They had also met two American young lovers on holiday there like them, Paul and Crystal, and that day they would have gone out together for dinner. Hanna was applying her make up in the bathroom of their hotel room, as Caleb was watching her sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"You're exaggerating with that stuff, you know you're beautiful even without it." Caleb stated.

"Oh, come on. We're going on a double date, I need to be flawless." Hanna replied, without moving her gaze from the mirror.

Caleb sighed.

"You are flawless, Han. You don't need all that make-up and stuff." he insisted.

"You're sweet but I don't think so."

Caleb sighed once again and then walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him.

"Do you think we can skip this stupid date and just slip under the blankets to do something more... Interesting?" he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

Hanna giggled an threw her head back so it fell on his shoulder.

"Caleb, _that_ can wait for a few hours..." she whispered back.

"C'mon, babe..." he insisted, starting to kiss down her neck.

"Later... It's still early now and we have to go out. We're in Paris and we can't just spend the whole day in our hotel room having sex. Everything has its time." Hanna breathed out, pulling away from Caleb's grasp.

"Please... We'll be quick..." he murmured, taking her hands.

"We both know that we won't be quick if we actually start... Just wait for me outside and stop being so desperately horny, sweetie." Hanna smirked, pulling her tongue out at him.

"Just because I love you." he sighed, making his way outside the bathroom.

Hanna laughed and returned to fix her make-up.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Hanna and Caleb arrived hand in hand at the restaurant where they were supposed to meet Paul and Crystal, who were already there sitting at their table waiting for them. They ate and laughed all together, and Caleb had joked more than once, saying he was realy tired, and Hanna had just laughed at that, knowing the real reason he was pretending to be tired, that is just to come back to the hotel room to be alone with his girlfriend. After dinner, however, Caleb and Paul went to take a beer to the counter, while Hanna and Crystal remained sitting at the table.<p>

"Why is Caleb so tired? Where did you guys go today?" Crystal asked Hanna.

Hanna smirked and shook her head.

"We just walked around a little. I assure you, nothing tiring... I didn't even go shopping today!" she replied.

"So why is he so tired? He complained throughout the whole dinner!"

"He's not tired. He's just a little... Sexually frustrated." Hanna chuckled.

"You mean?" Crystal asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He says he's tired just to come back to the hotel early. He's acting like a stupid. He's pissed at me because I didn't want to have sex before dinner, so he hopes I'll be willing to when we'll be back in our room... You know, guys..."

Crystal remained silent, lowering her gaze.

"Hey... Is everything okay?" Hanna asked then, concerned.

"Yeah." Crystal replied, clearly faking a smile.

"Crystal... Is there something wrong between you and Paul?"

Crystal sighed.

"No, but... Well, the truth is that... We've never slept together." she blurted out then.

"Oh..." Hanna murmured, a little embarassed.

"He wants to, but I... I'm a little scared. We've been together for six months, and he has also taken me to this wonderful trip in Paris to make me feel comfortable, but... I'm still scared."

"Crystal... Are you...?"

"Yeah. I'm a virgin."

Hanna gave her a small smile.

"I know that's ridicolous since I have a boyfriend and I'm eighteen, but..." Crystal continued, but Hanna interrupted her.

"That's not ridicolous at all. Everyone has their own time for everything, and I think that for something like this you have to wait until you're totally ready."

Crystal smiled up at her.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked then.

"Sure. Anything."

"Has Caleb been your first?"

"Yeah. My first and my only... He's the only guy I've ever slept with. We've been together for almost two years by now, but actually our first time, which was also my very first time, happened after something like a week from our first kiss. I basically didn't waste any time, but I felt like I could trust him, immediately. I wanted to do it with him, and... Well, it happened. I'm not saying that if you don't feel like making love to Paul it's because he's not an enough good guy to you, don't get me wrong. I'm just saying that... I didn't wait so long, but another person would have waited. And if you're waiting, well, just take your time. It's only up to you and no one can tell you what to do or how long you have to wait, okay?"

Crystal nodded and smiled.

"How was it?" she asked then.

Hanna smiled and blushed a little.

"Hey, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay, I understand." Crystal precised then.

"No, no... It's just that thinking back to that day always makes me feel really emotional and everything." Hanna replied, her eyes a little watery.

Crystal smiled and glanced over at Paul and Caleb, who, in that moment, turned around and winked at their girls.

"It was... Magic. Honestly, I was scared too, but he could make me feel safe. We were camping, it was November and we were in a tent. It was night and it was also pretty cold. We talked a lot. About... Everything and nothing. We confessed each other our secrets, our fears, we told each other the stories of our lives, all in an incredible spontaneous way. And then, well... I felt so close to him that everything came up naturally. It was the perfect night. The best of my life, I think." Hanna told her, sighing at the memory.

"And... Was it... Uh..." Crystal stammered, and Hanna understood what she wanted to ask.

"Painful?"

"Yeah... Was it painful?"

"Well... He was gentle and everything, but I can't say I didn't feel any pain. It hurt. But... It was just a moment. After that, it was just beautiful. And totally worth the pain." Hanna smiled.

Crystal smiled back.

"I can tell how much you love him from the way you look at him." she commented then.

Hanna blushed a little and bit her lip.

"He's my rock. If it wasn't for him, I would probably be in bed crying my eyes out right now." she murmured.

"Instead you're in Paris..."

"Exactly. He took me here to make me understand that life is still beautiful despite every storm which we can meet on our way. And now I know that's true. Oh, anyway I can tell that you love a lot Paul as well."

This time was Crystal the one who blushed slightly.

"What if I'll never be ready for him? Will he leave me?" she asked shyly.

"You'll be ready for him, just take your time. I'm sure he'll understand because he loves you. Look, Crystal, sex is not the most important thing in a relationship. Caleb and I, before coming here in Paris, well, we were back together for just a few weeks and we hadn't done it again since before we broke up. But we were perfectly fine. When it happened after all that time, well, it was perfect, but maybe it was also because we waited a little to. Eveything has its time. So... Don't be hasty. I'm sure that Paul is willing to wait for you."

Crystal smiled again at her, as Caleb and Paul came back to the table.

"Why are you two blushing? What were you talking about?" Caleb asked, furrowing his eyebrows and wrapping an arm around Hanna's shoulder.

"Women stuff." Hanna replied, winking at Crystal.

Crystal nodded as Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulders as well and kissed her forehead. Caleb pretended to yawn, and Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Looks like Caleb wants to go to bed, huh?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. He definitely wants to go to bed." Hanna replied, nudging at her boyfriend.

"Actually, I'm tired too." Crystal said with a small smile towards Hanna.

Hanna returned the smile. She knew what her statement could mean.

* * *

><p>When Hanna and Caleb were cuddling under the blankets of the bed of their hotel room, before sleeping, he asked her about Crystal.<p>

"Are you gonna tell me what you girls were talking about after dinner or not?"

Hanna giggled and hid her face in the crook of his neck before answering.

"I told her about my first time."

Caleb raised an eyebrow, even though she couldn't see him.

"Oh... Why?" he asked.

"She and Paul, well... They haven't... You know... Well, not yet. Maybe this night they will, who knows? Anyway... We started talking about that kind of stuff... And, yeah, I just ended up talking about that night."

"Well... Did you tell her how much I was good that night?" he whispered in her ear.

Hamna smacked his chest.

"You're so cheeky!" she commented.

"What? Isn't that what you think?" he asked, starting tickling her.

Hanna laughed and they hit each other with the pillows for a few minutes before returning cuddling.

"So? What did you tell her about me?" he asked again.

Hanna rested her head on his chest and then replied.

"I told her that the whole thing was perfect. I just didn't enter all the details..."

"Well, then tell me which are these details."

Hanna giggled.

"Stop it... It's embarassing." she murmured, slightly blushing.

Caleb chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay... But you were amazing even if it was your first time... You know, just for the record." he whispered.

"This is even more embarassing!" she groaned, hiding her face in his neck once again.

Caleb hugged her tight, and kissed her forehead.

"Actually, I also told her that you're my rock and without you I'd probably be crying in my bed right now." Hanna whispered then.

"Well, instead you're in Paris, in bed with me, and you have this cute little smile which can bright the whole world." he whispered back.

"And that's all because of you."

Caleb looked down and smiled at her, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I want to see this smile even when we'll be back home. Don't let anything steal it from you, okay?" he whispered then.

"I'll try. You're the reason why I still keep this smile, after all."

Caleb kissed her slowly.

"Sleep now. Tomorrow no Paul, no Crystal... Just me and you." he said then.

"Where will you take me?"

"I don't know, honestly. But it doesn't matter. I just want to stay with you the whole day. No double dates or stuff."

"Okay." Hanna replied smiling, before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his strong arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated this in forever, but I'm more focused on my two other stories right now, so here I update less often. Anyway, I wanted to bring some old Haleb here, that's why I brought up Hanna and Caleb's first time. I hope you guys like the idea :) Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you liked the last chapter ;) I'll update soon "The Mall", stay tuned :D have a good Sunday! xx -Atramea.**


End file.
